


The Checkup

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annual physical is a very important part of staying healthy. The question is, will this be covered by insurance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Checkup

Nick shivered and hugged himself, trying in vain to find some bit of warmth in the too short, too thin, too ... humiliating, embarrassing gown. He wondered if the doctor got off on this sort of thing, making men wear things like this. 

It seemed to make more sense the more he thought about it -- something like this was the perfect way for a doctor to show the patient who was in charge, who was in control, who was -- 

There was an all too brief ( _like the gown, ha ha_ , Nick thought) knock on the door before it swung open, and the doctor himself stuck his head inside the room. 

"All set in here?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Nick answered, but he wanted to roll his eyes at the doctor's easy smile and the way he looked so at ease in his white coat with the stethoscope draped around his neck. It didn't matter whether he was all set or not. The doctor was all set, and in here, and so here they were. 

"Good, good," he said. "Any problems lately, any questions for me?" 

"Huh? No," Nick told him, "just a regular -- you know, appointment, right?" 

"Yes, of course," the doctor said, still smiling at him as he went to work, pressing an icy cold stethoscope against Nick's chest. 

"Hey!" 

"Hm?"

"That's _cold_ ," Nick told him, pulling away. 

"Oh, sorry." The doctor gave him an apologetic look as he warmed the bell of the instrument against his hand. "There now." He tugged at the front of Nick's gown, easing it down to give him better access for the examination. "Better? Good. Deep breaths, please."

Nick watched curiously as the doctor leaned in close, paying careful attention to each sound as he moved in a slow circle around Nick's body, covering chest and belly and then at his back, but seemed to be taking a lot of time over his heart, 'hmm'-ing and 'ahhh'-ing as he listened. 

"What is it?" 

The doctor pulled out one of the ear-pieces, tilting his head to look up into Nick's face. "What?" 

"What's wrong? Something's wrong with my heart?" 

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just -- have you been under more stress than usual? Any anxiety?" 

"No more than usual. Why?"

"Your heart is just beating a little faster than normal. But it's nothing to worry about," he assured Nick. "And there's nothing wrong with a little anxiety here in the office. Everyone gets a little nervous when they're being examined." 

"I'm not nervous," Nick told him firmly. 

"All right." The doctor went back to listening to his chest until Nick signaled him again and he glanced up with eyebrows raised. "Yes?" 

"Why are you still listening, if there's nothing wrong?" 

"Oh. Well -- I've just got an interest in the heart, you see. Isn't it fascinating, the human heart? Beating constantly, even before we're born, right up to the moment we die, if you average a rate of sixty beats per minute, and that's totally assuming that a person is always calm and not exerting themselves, that's three thousand, six hundred beats in only an hour! That's over eighty-six thousand beats in one day. More than thirty-one million beats in only one year, so if a person lives to be eighty years old -- " 

"Got it, doc. A lot of heartbeats, right." 

"And when you take into account all that work the heart does, and then consider the power of the emotional effects, as well -- the heart reacts to fear and disappointment, and love, and -- " 

He stopped speaking at Nick's amused expression, and shrugged. 

"Ever consider becoming a cardiologist?" Nick asked. 

"No, though that's an interesting idea. You never know what direction your life is going to take you in, do you? We really should move on, I don't want to keep you, and my next patient -- Lie down, please." 

He did as he was told, straightening the gown around him in an attempt at modesty. The doctor smiled as he did so and did his best to uncover Nick only as much as necessary for each part of the physical, slipping his hands under it as he palpated the man's belly and carefully felt around for any swollen glands. 

To Nick's clear embarrassment, he couldn't hold in a laugh as the gentle fingers moved along his sides, and the tables were turned as the doctor raised his eyebrows at his patient's blush. 

"Just a little ticklish," he admitted. 

"Hm," the doctor replied, non-committally, but Nick could see his ever present smile grow, and grimaced at the idea of something like this going on his 'permanent record'. 

The doctor moved on, and Nick remembered too late that there were glands to be examined in the groin, as well. The doctor proved to be both gentle and thorough, probing the area with two fingertips before nodding with satisfaction. 

"Everything's normal there," he said, and Nick began to sit up, only to have the doctor stop him and ease him back down. "Now, I know these next parts of the exam are nobody's favorites." 

"Oh, geez." 

"Now, when you made this appointment, we agreed that an annual physical check-up is an important part of a man's health, didn't we?" 

"Yeah, but --"

"And considering that you have a very dangerous line of work should remind you to be extra vigilent in every part of your health care, correct?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"So?" Nick lay down and allowed the doctor to lift up the hem of his gown and fold it up and out of his way. "I know," he said kindly, "try to relax, okay?" 

Nick realized that his hands were clenched tightly, his fingernails biting into his palms. He tried to relax as the doctor had asked, but tensed again as the doctor rested his open palm on Nick's belly. 

"Nick?" he said. "Breathe." 

He felt stupid, but once he did take a few slow, deep breaths, Nick found that he did feel better. Even when the doctor began to touch his penis, he continued to breathe and actually felt okay. 

He couldn't help but notice that it actually felt more than okay as he began to feel a tingling sensation up and down his entire body. Every hair on his body was trying to stand up, his nerves were sending small electric shocks across the surface of his skin, and he -- his -- oh. Oh, my God. 

"It's all right, Nick," the doctor assured him. "This is really okay. I promise. Breathe." 

He was hard, and getting harder by the second. There was warmth radiating off of his body, and somehow, from the doctor's body as well. Nick could feel the temperature rising here in the room. He didn't see how it was possible, but the doctor seemed to be standing even closer than he had been before -- how was that possible? And had he noticed how nice the doctor smelled, before? 

Was it aftershave, he wondered, or something else? He guessed that the doctor could tell him, if he asked, maybe it was some scientific mixture of hormones or phere-something, he knew he'd heard about it before, but he decided as he continued to breathe, that he really didn't need to know. 

Or want to know for that matter. 

He wondered if this was right, and then, like the smell of the room and the heat, he didn't care about that, either. 

His eyes were rolling back in his head when the doctor spoke again.

"Are you uncomfortable, Nick? Do you want me to stop and --"

"NoGodNoDon'tStop," Nick said. 

"Okay," he agreed, and continued. "Everything is looking fine here, Nick." 

"Yeahhhh," Nick managed, and for a moment, the doctor had to stop touching him until they both could stop laughing. 

What was it about the way he was touching him that was making this happen? Would this happen every time he had a physical? 

Well, if it did, he would just have to become this doctor's best patient ever. 

Maybe he could get Cody to rough him up on a regular basis. Yeah, that would be worth it for this. 

After all, he didn't think he could learn how to do this himself -- he's no doctor. There's just something about this doctor's hands, his professional touch -- do they teach a class in how to do this?

Somehow, he didn't think so. Not this kind of touching, anyway. It was weird how he couldn't think of a word to describe how the hands felt, touching him -- not in a clinical way, not with the lack of emotion that a professional must touch a patient with -- and yet there was nothing wrong with the way he was being touched. 

The doctor was touching; pressing and palpating, and at the same time, rubbing the side of his finger against the ridges on the underside of his cock, and Nick arched up and up and up, practically levitating, feeling that this would be -- 

"No, no, no, no," he gasped when the doctor took his hands away. 

"I'm right here, Nick," he said, and there was a rubbery sort of stretching sound as he put on a glove, and the soft squirting sound of lubricant coming out of a tube. 

"Ohhhhhh," Nick moaned. He was eager, and desperate, and if the doc listened to his heart rate now, it would probably make the stethoscope explode, but there was anxiety there, as well. If someone were to open the door and walk in on them --

But that thought made him even harder, and when the doctor stepped close again, he was trembling with excitement and neediness, and when the doctor opened his mouth to instruct him on how to position himself, Nick was already there and waiting. 

"Now you're going to feel a little --"

"Shhhh," Nick begged, and smiling, the doctor was silent as he pressed his finger against Nick's ass and entered. The feel of him there was incredibly intense. Nick bucked against his finger, the doctor's hand steadying and supporting him. 

Nick's mouth came open in the shape of an 'o', but for a long moment no sound came out until the doctor slid his free hand across Nick's side, down his hip, and over to barely brush the surface of his erection. He cried out as he came, totally unconcerned with anyone who might be listening at the door. 

It was too much to try to muffle, but his howl soon died away and he lay on his back again, panting happily as he recovered. The doctor grinned at him, looking extremely pleased with himself and with Nick. 

He reached again for his stethoscope, but stopped, nodding agreeably when Nick growled at him. 

"Would you like to set up a regular appointment?" he asked. "I think I can accommodate you on my schedule with no problem at all." 

"Hell, yeah," Nick answered immediately. "I suppose you need me to get dressed and leave, now?" 

He looked at his watch. "Hm. It is time for my next appointment, but if you'd like to stay for awhile and relax, that should be no problem. Just -- er, make yourself at home. I'll go get the next patient from the waiting room." 

Nick laid there happily, listening to the footsteps on the stairs outside the door and then the voice overhead in the salon. 

"Mr. Allen? Cody Allen? You're next." 

He couldn't help but grin at how much faster the two sets of footsteps came down the stairs than the one set that went up, and looked up to see Cody grinning in at him from the doorway, and Murray, straightening the lapels of his lab coat. 

"That good, huh?" Cody asked. 

"Mmmm, yeah. Damn good, considering you said you never 'played doctor' as a kid, Murray." 

Murray looked quite smug at the compliment, at least until Nick continued. 

"Just wait 'til our turn, Boz. Hey, Cody? Which one of us gets to be the nurse?"


End file.
